1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of resonant tags used in electronic article surveillance systems and to method of making such tags.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,717,438 to S. Eugene Benge and Robert L. Froning granted Jan. 5, 1988 is made of record.
The deactivatable tags according to the embodiments of FIGS. 19, 20, 25, 27, 28 and 30 in U.S. Pat. No. 4,818,312 are admitted to be prior art.